


He’s a Criminal

by Coffeolic



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sex, Talking, carmelita radiates top energy, sly broke in, they just let it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeolic/pseuds/Coffeolic
Summary: “How long can you stay?” She asked as she looked off at Sly’s cane against the wall.“What? Well I mean as long as you want, Lita’,” he cooed.She smiled and let go of him, “ask zero questions and follow me,” she smiled and walked off to her room.What are you doing?WHAT are you doing?He’s a criminal?He broke in!Are you insane?YesYes she was
Relationships: Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox
Kudos: 25





	He’s a Criminal

Sly tip-toed around the dark living room and looked around wearily, he could faintly hear the shower running in the bathroom but he didn’t know how long he had. He put his cane against the wall behind the curtain of the window he came through and walked through the apartment. He was very glad that Carmelita was in the shower or she would definitely have him on the floor, handcuffed, with her shock pistol to his head. He took notice of how empty and clean her apartment was compared to what he figured she would have in her home but he liked how simple it was as it made some sort of sense. Carmelita spent most of her time chasing him or on a case so he guesses she wouldn’t really have time to stop by and IKEA every once in a while.

He crept into her room and sat down the little box he bought her on her bed along with a rose and a calling card. He smiled and looked around the room and noticed a familiar shine coming from her bedside table, he moved the alarm clock and saw another of his calling cards. He chuckled as he picked it up and flipped it over, on the back it read:

**In case you want to talk**

*****-***-******

**-Ringtail**

_So she kept it_

He must have been staring at it for a bit longer then he thought because he didn’t notice when the shower turned off and the bathroom door opened and light flooded the hall. Sly quickly ran into the closet and backed up into the far corner.

He waited there quietly until he saw Carmelita enter, she had a towel wrapped around her torso and her hair and she was humming softly. Sly just stared at her, unconsciously wagging his tail as she dropped the towel around her torso and Sly got a beautiful view of her body. She noticed the way her tail swayed back and forth as she looked through her dresser for clothes, the way her stray dark blue curls bounced when she moved. He watched her put on some black underwear with a lace around the hip line and white shorts with blue waist straps. Just as she reached for a t shirt the peaceful silence was broken.

“Fuck..” Sly muttered to himself, he quickly covered his mouth but Carmelita heard him. She looked around the room and her ears perked up, they landed in the closet and she slowly put the shirt on. Her blank face shifted to confusion then anger as she approached the closet.

Sly pressed his back against the wall and pushed a dress in front of his body hoping she wouldn’t see him. Carmelita swung the closet door open and looked around, on the surface she saw nothing so she reached a hand in until it touched the wall and she ran it across the whole closet. Sly ducked down in hopes she would pass him but the second he did that his knees poked at the dress causing it to move forward. Faster then sky could react Carmelita moved the dress and stared daggers at the raccoon. Sly looked up at her and stared into her eyes sheepishly.

“Hey...Carmelita,” he chuckled nervously before she pulled him out by the ear and threw him on the floor with a thud.

“Cooper! What are you doing here!” She hissed as she pushed her foot onto his chest and growled at him.

Sly let out a chuckle and put his hands up, “just wanted to stop by my favorite inspectors home. Is that so bad?”

“It is when you break in AND spy on me!”

“I didn’t break in, the window was open and I wasn’t spying...just observing,” he said but he didn’t sound sure of his excuse.

She growled and stepped off of him, “you low down..criminal!” She hissed and clenched her fists, “I should arrest you and throw you in jail for life!” Sly sat up and rubbed his neck before he stood up and reached a hand out to her. “If you touch me ringtail I’m going to skin you alive and wear the coat,” she growled as she turned to him.

“Okay..okay,” sly chuckled nervously and held his hands back, “I really just came here to give you something.”

She cocked a brow and turned to him, “if you make a sex joke I will murder you.”

He smiled and motioned to the bed,” then I will not say a word.”

She turned to the bed and saw the box and rose, her expression didn’t change minus the slightest smile on her face,” a box...and a rose? A man after my own heart,” she said sarcastically as she walked over to it,” ah, and a calling card? Like you weren’t gonna stick around after I saw it.”

He rubbed his neck and moved towards the door slowly, “well...maybe maybe not,” he watched her movements carefully before he dashed out of the room.

Carmelita turner around and growled as she grabbed her shock pistol from the bedside table and ran after him, she caught him in the act of leaving and aimed her gun,” Cooper...stop.” 

Sly stopped but didn’t look at the vixen,” yes ma’am?”

“Back away from the window and face me,” she ordered as she stepped closer.

He stepped out of the window and turned to her with a smile,” did you just want to see my handsome face?”

Carmelita rolled her eyes and walked over, “you are such a pain in the ass,” she growled and pulled him close by the collar of his turtle neck, “who said you could run off like a scared animal.”

“No one? But I don’t have any interests in being arrested tonight even if it’s by such a beautiful cop like yourself,” he smiled and leaned into her so their noses touched,” which is oh so hard to say Carmelita~”

She growled at that, “don’t be a kiss up you two faced, lying, fleabag!”

“I don’t have to be a kiss up Lita’ to get you all soft for me,” he smirked and let his tail flick her thigh.

She growled at him and pushed the gun to his chest, “watch your tongue Cooper, or I’ll have it.”

Sly raised a brow and smirked, “in what way inspector? If you want it so much then you could have asked politely.” He adored teasing Carmelita all to much.

Something in her snapped and Carmelita gripped his shirt and pulled him close to kiss him, it wasn’t like what Sly usually does, those quick ones that leave Carmelita speechless. No, this one was a Carmelita kiss, leaving both parties speechless and breathless. She pulled away and let Sly fall to the ground without a word.

Sly just stared at her, his ears perked up and his tail swishing behind him happily,” Carmelita...I don’t know what to say.”

She held up her hand, “you will say nothing, Cooper. If you do I will skin you.” She turned away and rubbed her temple,” Dios míos...What have I done...”

“You kissed the most handsome thief alive! Do it again Carmelita! Please!” He perked up eagerly and stood up, “I don’t bite.”

She growled and turned to him, “but I do.” She sighed and rubbed her scalp, “if someone found out...if INTERPOL found out! Oh I’d be ruined...”

“No one will find out Lita’, it’s not like I’m going to tell Bentley or Murray, love them to death but Bentley would strangle me if I told him ‘I snuck into Carmelita’s place and kissed her, no biggie though’, he’d END me!” Sly laughed and rubbed Carmelita’s shoulder.

She looked down then at Sly, “you...you are gonna make me loose my job, my dignity, and my sanity I swear-“ she chuckled and rubbed her forehead.

“How would I make you loose any of those things? It’s not like I’m trying to make you fall in love,” he smiled and held her hand to his lips.

She blinked slowly and furrowed her brows. She could let him go, she could arrest him...or risk it all. “You call flirting with me and leaving gifts not trying?”

“...is it working?” He chuckled, “I could try harder if you would like.”

She smiled and raised a brow, “I’d rather you not try harder, it’s risky enough with your flirting already. I can’t imagine how bad it could be.”

“We’ll it won’t be bad in the slightest so don’t imagine that,” he smiled and kissed her wrist, “besides you are the one who kissed me~”

She narrowed her eyes at that and crossed her arms,” you are making me rethink it.”

“Sorry sorry, I’ll shut up,” he smiled but his tail still swished happily behind him.

Carmelita took notice and chuckled, “you really want more don’t you, aye Cooper.” She smiled and reached a hand to his face when and rubbed it.

“If I said yes would it ruin the moment?” He raised a brow and leaned into the touch.

“No...not at all ringtail,” Carmelita smiled and moved her hand behind Sly’s ear and rubbed it.

Sly smiled and his whole body relaxed minus his tail which continued to sway. He looked so at piece Carmelita for a moment forgot he fucking broke in to give her a damn gift.

“I knew you were soft for me...” he mumbled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“Cállate...” she whispered as she scratched behind his ears. No one would know if they did anything...no one.

Not Interpol

Not the Cooper Gang

Not anyone

“How long can you stay?” She asked as she looked off at Sly’s cane against the wall.

“What? Well I mean as long as you want, Lita’,” he cooed.

She smiled and let go of him, “ask zero questions and follow me,” she smiled and walked off to her room.

What are you doing?

WHAT are you doing?

He’s a criminal?

He broke in!

Are you insane?

Yes

Yes she was

Carmelita’s hands felt so warm on Sly’s body, they caressed his bare chest slowly as if to ease him into whatever she pleased. She kept her head pressed against his while she caressed and occasionally kissing him. Sly’s hands WOULD have rested in her hips if she hadn’t handcuffed his hands behind him, which he wasn’t complaining about to much. She was surprisingly gentle with him but Sly didn’t want to test the vixen.

“You have a nice body Cooper, a shame I never get to really see it,” she whispered as she traced his stomach.

“You could if you put away the shock pistol away and call me over,” he smiled and tried to pull at the handcuffs.

“I could...but that’s no fun,” she chuckled and kissed his cheek,” don’t try and escape or you won’t get any ‘reward’.”

“Reward you say? What kind of reward?” Sly asked as he perked up.

She sat up with a smile and sat next to him, her hands still rubbing the fur on Sly’s chest, “don’t thieves come for rewards? You never just drop by a place without something in mind.”

“Maybe I hoped I’d get something... but even this is something I wasn’t expecting. Maybe a kiss?” He smiled and rubbed his tail against Carmelita’s thigh.

She smiled and cocked a brow, “will you do anything for the reward?”

“Anything? Well I mean, sure.”

“Anything...so you consent to anything I want.” 

Hearing her say ‘consent’ made something in Sly shake, “consent...what do plan to reward me with?”

She smiled and leaned in, “you aren’t that stupid...use your brain...” Carmelita rubbed Sly’s cheek then trailed her hand down his body to his stomach.

He blinked slowly and shivered at her touch, the gears in his head turned and his face began to heat up, “oh inspector...I didn’t think you were into thieves,” he cooed smoothly but he was truly nervous.

“I can make exceptions for my favorite raccoon,” she chuckled and teased him by moving her hand to his thigh, “but...you need to consent to anything and everything.”

“Of course I consent,” he smiled and winked, “so you gonna bring out the whips now.”

She rolled her eyes and kissed his head softly, “are you comfortable?”

“As comfortable as I can be while handcuffed,” he said smugly.

Carmelita smiled at that and moved off the bed to lock the door, “then that better be real damn comfortable querido.” She turned to him and smiled at the silence, the breathing, the comfort it gave her that Sly could in fact shut up. She moved some hair from her face and took a deep breath.

“Carmelita...it’s okay, no one is going to find out, lips are sealed,” Sly said into the darkness with a smile. God she could hear him smile and she wanted to slap it off of him. Stupid Sly and his adorable smile, asshole.

She walked over to him and got onto the bed and straddled his hips, she could let him have a damn hay day or she could fucking destroy this stupid raccoon.

“Shut. Up. Cooper,” she growled as leaned into his face and gripped it forcefully. She chose the latter.

Sly went quiet and swallowed his words as his face was lifted up towards Carmelita and his lips were smashed against hers. He pulled at the handcuffs desperately trying to free his wrists to hold her but he could only pull uselessly at them.

When she pulled away she pushed Sly to the bed pulled off her shirt, “if you aren’t a bitch I’ll uncuff you.”

“I’m not a bitch? Aren’t I the-“ he was cut off with Carmelita pushing her fingers to his lips.

“If you thought you were going to top then Sly, mi ladrón, you really must get your head out of your fantasies,” she whispered softly as she moved her hands to his chest and drug her claws into him.

Sly hissed and let out a groan at that, “h-hey, go easy on me.”

“Come on Sly...you’ve been through much worse.”

“Yeah but sex usually isn’t the main goal, I expected you to be gentle.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, “sorry to disappoint.”

Sly smiled and laid back a bit more relaxed as Carmelita clawed up his chest, “you could never disappoint me...” he whispered.

She smiled at his response and gave him kisses over each scratch and growled when he tried to move away. Sly could tell she was enjoying this power all too much and he wasn’t going to lie he was too.

After a few minutes of the kisses and scratches ,she backed up some and pulled off her shorts and let her and Sly’s tails sway together like a dance, “if I take off the handcuffs will you stay put?”

“Mhm!”

“Will you not be a bitch?”

”Mhm”

“Will you be a good boy?”

Sly smiled happily and pulled against the handcuffs,” yes!”

She shook her head with a smile and pulled him close and let him rest his head on her chest as she unlocked his handcuffs. Sly wrapped his arms around her and let out a happy sigh.

“Don’t move...” he whispered.

Carmelita chuckled and cupped his cheeks, “come on...look at me ringtail.”

He looked at her with a smile and pressed his head to hers, “I want you...”

She blinked at that and smiled softly, “then come get me.”

Sly smiled at that and tackled Carmelita into the bed and kissed her happily, his hands moved up her body to her waist before he slid them down to the waistband of her underwear and let them rest. He felt her hands tug slightly at his fur and occasionally scratching at him. Carmelita pulled at his fur enough for him to pull away and look into her caramel eyes.

“If you don’t hurry up Cooper I’m gonna fuck you myself,” she growled lowly.

Sly smiled at that and kissed her nose, “desperation is so hot on you Lita’.”

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her legs around him, she twisted her legs and flipped him on his back and sat on him, “teasing is such a bitchy thing to do ringtail.”

“Am I’m still gonna get laid,” he smirked.

She smiled and took off her underwear, “would be a shame to let such a docile guy go...”

His eyes trailed down her body and he whistled, “What will it take to get this treatment more often?”

“Good behavior and you coming over more often,” she smiled as rubbed his chest.

“Hope you like visitors then~” he winked.

She chuckled softly at that and sat back on the bed and crossed her legs, “will you strip and come here ringtail,” she asked but it sounded more like a demand then anything.

Without skipping a beat Sly stripped down and crawled over to Carmelita and leaned in so his nose was pressed to hers, “done, what’s next?” He asked eagerly.

Carmelita chuckled and kissed his lips softly, “next we get to the fun part..” she whispered against his lips.

He smiled and kissed her again as he spread the vixens legs and held her closer before he pulled away and burrowed his face in the crook of her neck, he took a deep breath and lined up, “C-Carmelita I...“

“Shhhh...I got you, push in,” she whispered into his ear as she rubbed his back, “I got you..”

He smiled softly and kissed her shoulder before pushing in slowly, the warmth over took him and he let out a groan.

Carmelita took a deep inhale of air and her grip tightened, “o-oh yeah...”

“W-who would have thought we would do this?”

She chuckled and caressed his head, “not me...but I’m sure you have t-thought about it.”

“Damn straight,” he smirked as he gripped her hips and pushed in suddenly and fast.

Carmelita gasped and let out a growl to cover any moan she might have let out, “S-Sly!”

“Yes my princess,” he smiled smugly.

She growled at him gripped his arms before she flipped him on his back and held onto his arms tightly, “You l-little shit!”

Sly smiled and raised a brow, “so feisty Lita’, thought you wanted this?”

“N-not that I don’t,” she smiled and rolled her hips slowly, earning her low a groan from the raccoon, “but it’s quite bold of you to think that you are a top, Ringtail.”

He chuckled at that and put his hands on her hips, “then please, top me~”

She rested her hands on his chest and smiled as she started to move up and down on him. His hands only tightened around her hips as he moved upwards in time with her bounces.

Minutes passed between them as the speed increased and any words between them became noise. Carmelita held Sly’s head to her chest as she bounces, every second they got closer and closer to the sweet sweet climax that they reached for.

“Come on…faster faster,” Carmelita whispered into his ear.

Sly kissed her chest and pulled her down onto him as he groaned happily, “fuck…Carmelita…”

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly as she let out a soft ,almost purr, noise, “S-sly I…damn it!” She moaned as she came over him, “pull out…” 

He nodded and kissed her neck softly as he pulled out and groaned, covering her fur in his cum, “damn it Lita’…” he smiled and looked at her.

She smiled and kissed him slowly and sweetly.

Sly woke up with his head on Carmelita’s chest and her humming softly as she played with his fur, “morning Lita’.”

“Buenos días querido,” she smiled and kissed his head, “how did you sleep?”

“Mhm...yeah, last night was-“

“Eventual? Fun? Steamy? Amazing?”

“Yes. Yes. **Yes**. And yes,” he smiled and moved his head closer to the crook of her neck, “so...how often can we do this hm?”

“Well, maybe if you actually came through the front door it would be more often then usual.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek, “well...then you better leave it unlocked because I’d love to come visit you.” He tapped her lips and looked up at her, “or maybe bring more gifts.”

“Won’t Bentley and Murray be worried if you keep disappearing and come back the next day?”

“Well i always tell them when I go out so...as long as they know I go out and I’m back before our next heist I should be fine.”

She smiled and caressed his cheek, “you will do anything to spend time with me won’t you?”

He nodded.

“God you are something else,” Carmelita smiled and kissed him softly before she played with his fur. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him.

“You love me,” he smiled.

She chuckled and kissed his head, “maybe...”

They could get used to this.


End file.
